Enchanted
by zombie girl jinx
Summary: Chloe was born to perform! Enter a fantasy world of Darkest Powers where helping a witch is a poor use of judgment, wizards are cute and helpful, and werewolves wrangle dragons. Romance, adventure, and magic await! Enjoy and leave a review! ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all, this is Jinx with a new story for the Darkest Powers world! Don't worry I have NOT abandoned my other story. I know it's been a long time since I updated it but I'm just hitting a little snag in the next scene is all. And I've been working on my own too novel so I've been busy. Anyway there is an idea I've been sitting on for a long time. I hope you like it. :)**

Chloe has lived her whole live in Cirque De Dreams, a traveling carnival complete with a circus, a physic, food carts, and shops. So when her and her best friend Liz watch their beloved home go up in flames and have to escape before the arsonists can capture them, they head for the Blackwood Forest. Who would want two young carnies so badly as to kill for them? What about the rumors of wizards and witches in the woods? Are werewolves really extinct? And who is Mr. Edison, the man says he can "cure" the supernatural, really?

* * *

"Welcome, one and all!" My voice booms like thunder, so loud that I can see children cringe in their seats.

"Welcome to Cirque de Dreams!" I stand alone at center ring. I feel safe in the embrace of the patchwork crescent moon that is stitched into the flooring below me.

"Tonight we are proud to bring you the very best of entertainment!" Lighting the huge dark enclosure of the purple tent palace are hundreds of free floating lanterns, each with its own preference as to where to hover during a performance.

"We guarantee that you will see wonders that you have never dreamt of...," It's a full house tonight and I wish my father was here to see. "...but will dream of for the rest of your lives!" He was right though, I'm not scared of being up here alone.

"From the shocking!" To my left a man is illuminated to reveal the many moving tattoos that live and writhe in his skin earning a gasp from the audience. "To the lovely!" From behind me six women steal the spot light, their only just covered bodies begin to sway and swoon to the heavy, heart-like beat of the music that seems to cast a spell on the crowd; in particular our male crowd. "From the daring!" All at once our brightest lanterns light themselves to reveal the trapeze above and the many cat like figures that fly back and forth casting bright shimmers of light off their body suits. It makes them glisten like the charms that hang in their aerial work space. "And the bold!" Two young men come soaring in from my right their cutlass' flashing, eyes glinting in razor sharp concentration, and lean muscles flexing in the attempt to shed blood.

"To the Comical and-" I'm shoved of stage by a very boisterous mute man in loud clothing who promptly began to impersonate my dramatic narrating with wild arm gestures. "-And _lighthearted_."I growl, pretending to be ticked. I put my hands on my hips and glare up at him. His eyes go wide in mock terror he slowly inches away allowing me back my spot back. I turn back to the crowd knowing that he will appear behind me again to continue his antics. "My name is Chloe and I will be your ring leader tonight!" I bow to them like a server at a restaurant. As the ear splitting applause washes over me I smile. Nothing could feel more like home than this, nothing.

My name is Chloe Saunders and I'm the ringleader's daughter. Tonight was my first solo performance and it couldn't have gone better. I can tell because my ears are still ringing a solid hour after the Cirque had closed. I'm sitting by physic's booth waiting for my best friend to finish up with her latest client. I can't wait to tell her how well I'd done, she'd be so happy for me! That was the great thing about Liz I suppose, not that she's not awesome in every other way. It's just that she's so empathetic. She really is happy for someone when they are. And right now that happy person is me.

Just as I take my last bite of candy apple a woman comes storming out of the little orange tent in a huff, muttering mutinously beneath her breath. I stare after her as she stampedes toward the rode that no doubt take her back to town. "Honestly, some people!" I hear behind me. I turn my head to see Liz's exasperated face; taking in the oddly colored dust that had apparently been thrown down her front by yet another vain costumer. "If they don't want the truth why do they ask for it?" I probably shouldn't, but I smile anyway, "So what was her deal?" Liz settles her gaze back on the ever shrinking outline of the retreating customer. "I told her that her children didn't like lessening to her because she's a selfish tyrant. And that-"but I'm already giggling; the other awesome thing about Lizzie is that she's honest. Really honest.

"It's not funny; what a holy terror that woman is! You should she the memories that she 'treasures'."

"Oh, it's kinda funny." I laugh. "Too bad for her kids though."

Liz sighs, "Too bad indeed."


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes, yes I'm a lazy turd. I know, but remember to leave a review anyway. I can honestly say that reviews inspire me(and guilts me) into writing.**

**BIG thanks to: CatTheCheshire- I love your name, Alice in Wonderland is such an imaginative inspiration:D. Thank you for your support.**

**Zombie Thorn- Friends like you only come once in a life time, congratz on your success. You've earned it:)**

**AliceLover520- Is your name also a Alice in Wonderland reference? I was wondering. I glad you like how it sounds, I just hope I can deliver. Thanks for taking the time to review.**

**Hfanfiction- I didn't realize it was so open ended, sorry about that. But thank you for the constructive suggestion, some people can be so rude with stuff like that. Hopefully I can put it in now without sounding like a ditz. If you notice this again please tell me, I can get a bit carried away:)**

Me and Liz walked through the carnival grounds side by side, talking about how cute the Brandishing Brothers, the Cirque's swordsmen, were in costume. We passed by food carts and their delicious aromas. We passed carnie games and the town's people lined up to play them. We waved at the merchants' stands, dodged kids, and stopped to pet the horses that gave rides. A pretty average night for us.

That doesn't make living here any less amazing.

By here I don't mean here, here. The carnival is a traveling attraction that my family has run for almost 4 generations. And as far as Liz goes, well she was sort of adopted by our patchwork-freak-show-family. I don't remember very it well, I was only 4 when she came stumbling onto the road we were taking to get to a new town. What I do remember is my mom and dad jumping out of our carriage and screaming for some to get the healer. Now we were sitting next to each other on the grand sculpture of brass and copper that was the Ferris wheel talking as though we had been sisters our whole lives.

"Lords of the skies, would you look at all those stars, Chloe?" But I'd already noticed.

"Yeah, there's the Lion." I said pointing to a cluster of lights that we had decided a few years back looked like a wild cat.

"And the tea cup!" she pointed. And just like that, the unofficial game was on. Whoever found more made up constellations won.

Soon we had reached to top of the wheel, the bewitched clockwork grinding to a stop as passenger below decided to turn in for the fast approaching night.

"Every wonder what it would be like to live in a village? Go to a normal tutoring classes? Have a childhood sweet heart?" I asked in false wistfulness.

"Yeah, sometimes." She said after a pause. I sat up ramrod straight, "Seriously!?"

"Yeah, but I got bored." she laughed. I smiled back at her just as an odd noise found our ears. Imagine if bells could wheeze, then you might know what it sounds like. Gliding towards us slowly was a free floating lantern, the odd wheezy sound accompanying every flicker of its candle. Like it was trying to talk but didn't know how.

I recognized the orange-ish red of its glow anywhere. "Hey little Rae, you have fun tonight?" I asked it politely as it came to a stop on my lap. The lanterns can have a hot temper and hot temperature if you're not nice to them. But my only answer was more flickering and bell wheezes.

Rae, I had named "her" myself when I was a kid, bobbed forward with her hook extended. Impaled on it was a folded bit of blue dyed paper. A note from my father. I plucked it off and thanked Rae while the lantern found more comfort on Lizzie's lap. Unfolding it I read the short message.

_I'm proud of you, baby girl. Dinner at Clod's place tonight to celebrate, bring Liz if you want._

_-Love, Dad._

I beamed from ear to ear, extending it for Liz to read. "I'm in, Clod is the best chief ever." Liz agreed at once. But the thought of mouth wateringly good comfort food wasn't what made me beam. Dad had watched me perform. Too sick to talk without a sniffle he had come out to watch me anyway.

Today had been a very good day.

**I know it's short but the next chapter is going to have lots of action, so bear with me please. Also, if you're a fan of the amazing Zombie Thorn and you were wondering about our collaboration story we are going to start production on it tomorrow. You won't have to wait long:) Please leave a review, even if all it says is "Good" or something. And check out A new take on darkest powers, my other fan fic.**


End file.
